The Unknown Assassian
by Devilish Bastard
Summary: (Adopted from AlphaFemaleWolf) Chloe's got a secret, and she inst ready to share it yet. Her secret gets put and all hell breaks loose. Secrets are uncovered, Pact's are made, Trust and bonds are broken. All because of her, Little does she know the one she is persistant on hiding it from. Has the same secret.
1. Welsome to my Life

I adopted this story from AlphaFemaleWolf

I do not own DP

Chapter 1: The Beginning

CPOV

I lay awake in my room; I just arrived at the Lyle House. I have my own room because the nurses don't think I can handle my own temper, but I can. I arrived late so everyone was already asleep, well except this one person, whoever it is, who is doing a kitchen raid. I decided I would go down there and join them since I'm always hungry. As I walked silently down the stairs I got a better scent of him. Yes, it's a he, and yes, I said 'SCENT'. He smelt like a werewolf and the only reason he probably couldn't smell me was because I have a necklace which made me smell like a human.

I have better senses, strength, reflexes, and I'm much quieter than most people, even werewolves. Anyways, I got into the kitchen, and there, standing in front of the fridge stood a 6'6 guy mumbling "There's nothing to eat!"

"There are apples in the pantry." I said.

He spun around, and I got a full view of his face, he had pimples, and lots of them, but his eyes, those emerald green eyes, just completely tuned them out. Anyone who gave him a second look would see a simple beauty almost alone could love. His black mop like hair was tousled, like he had just taken off a beanie.

Just then, he brought me back to reality. "Ummm, thanks." His deep gruff voices practicalled growled. It sent shivers down my spine.

"No prob." I said walking over to the pantry as well. "My name's Chloe."

"Derek." His gruff voices replied. I couldn't help but notice him discreetly sniff the air for my scent, when he didn't catch whatever he was looking for his frown deepened a little.

"Ummm, you wouldn't happen to know how to get outside would you Derek?" I asked. I needed to get outside.

"Ya, actually I do, why?" He asked Suspiciously.

"Just in case I need to get away." He didn't need to know the reason _why _ I would need to get away.

"Oh."

"So is there a code or something?" Awkward silences were not my specialty.

"Ya, I'll show you." He said waving me to the front door.

He put in the code and then opened the door. _42463 got it._

"You get the code?" he asked.

"Yep thanks." I said. I then said goodnight and went upstairs to wait for him to go back to sleep. I leaned my cack against the door and watched him go. Making sure he was going to sleep.

DPOV

I was doing a kitchen raid mumbling something about there not being anything to eat_._ Then someone said there were apples in the pantry. I had not heard her come down the stairs, which never happened because I am a werewolf. Weird. I went back upstairs and as soon as I hit my pillow I fell asleep.

CPOV

When I heard Derek fall asleep I ran to my closet and got out my assassin suit (Pic on my prof) and put it on the rest of the armor. I jumped down the stairs with my Ninja like moves and soundlessly dropped from the banister. I then went down the stairs and put in the code and soon I was outside. I climbed up the wall and started jumping rooftops. I wasn't a bad assassin; I kill the bad guys, the assassins whom work for the people who kill citizens and supernatural's.

Yep, I know exactly what I am, and I am **very **proud of it. I am the only known girl werewolf and so that also makes me the strongest. I have long blond hair, blue eyes, and I have an awesome figure. The Reapers, the name of our team of assassins, are all supernatural's. I spotted an assassin and I ran at him. He didn't see me so it was an easy kill. I jumped up and my hidden blade came out; I landed on him in a straddling position and held the knife to his neck. He bared his neck to me and I let him go, I can't attack an assassin of my Clan, unless he refuses submission.

_**Adopted from Alpha Female Wolf.**_


	2. What i do for People

_**Chloe's pov.**_

Looking back as the persion from my clan ran in the opposite direction. As I let out a sigh something caught my attention. Is that Derek? Crouching down I got a better look and my eyes widened. It is! I saw Derek pull his hood over his cloak I let myself completely confim it was him before letting myself be known. As I cracked my neck slightly I watched as his head snapped toward me. A light growl escaped him, and I growled back. His eyes widened slightly when I did.

"Chloe?" My name erupted from his lips in a whisper.

Hopping down from the roof to his level,I looked up. And held out my hand. "Luna, From the Reaper clan" He took my hand

"Lazzar, Brotherhood" Nodding slightly. I turned around my black and red cloak swaying behind me. Knowing Derek watched me as I left. My blond, nearly white, hair blocking my left eye. While a small smile sat on my face. I wondered who he was thinking about, if I didn't already know.

_**Derek's pov.**_

Who is she? This random girl shows up out of nowhere with absolutely no smell. And Then an assassin shows up. Leaving me wondering who this mystery girl is like, and why the Assassin is here. No, that is not my problem. My only problem is keeping Simon safe, and finding dad. By this time I had decided that I wouldn't come with him we we escaped. To dangerous, I was the one they wanted anyway, not Simon.

Turning around I decided to do some hunting. Hearing a whole family of deer nearby, I started toward them completely silent. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about her, Chloe. Breathing a isgh I started on the chase to the deer. It took me twenty minutes to finally catch one but then I let t go, after all I just wanted the chase.

Getting back to my room, I took off my cloak and shoved it in between my box spring and mattress. Before I growled slightly. What was happen-… As I looked at my rippling skin my eyes widened. No… Impossible. It wasn't supposed to happen for years! No, no, no! Shit!

**I messed up accidentally uploaded the Before editing chapters. Eh heh he. Oopsie… Sorry its short though my little brother deleted everything. Oh well…**

**Any way I feel like doing something new I wanna know about my readers**

'**What is your favorite color?'**

**:) Devilish**


	3. The Change

_MY ONLY REMINDER_ **LUNA IS CHLOE!**

Dereks pov.

Pulling a sweatshirt back on a started muttering curses. 'Why today' I sighed inwardly. Today of all days… I walked downstairs and put in the code slightly scratching my arm. 'Ow' I thought as I broke the skin. Flexing my hand I brought it down and held it there. As I walked out the door my senses were useless seeing as the blood roaring my ears blocked all sound. And my nose was stuffy, if I didn't know any better I would think I just had a cold.

I fell to the ground as a large spasm hit and groaned. 'Shit' god it hurt. As my body transformed I failed to hear the sound of someone dropping from the trees above me. I saw the person though. "Luna…?" I tried to say but failed miserably. I watched as the figure dropped to the ground next to me and laid a hand on my back. Her cold hand sent shivers down my back. "Luna" I said, a bit stronger. She looked up, then I knew it was her.

My head fell back down, I knew she would kill me. I bared my hand to get it over with. "Go ahead, do it." Luna looked up in surprise. She shook her head. "I'm not here to kill you, I just want to help." I lowered my head so my neck was covered once more. "Wha—" another groan escaped me, as a spasm hit, God how is this even possible.' For the last time wolf, my body is saying no'

Then the real pain started.

Chloe's pov.

I watched as Derek went through his change I had already gone through my change when I was first bitten at age 9. I knew what it was like, his wolf was just trying to reign dominance. I knew I would never forget when he bared his neck to me, expecting me to kill him. Assassin code said I should but, _I couldn't_. screw code, this dude was a good person who had plenty to live for. Like Simon.

Sometimes I have these moments in which I remember my family. I used to have such a big family, until the Edison group. Now only two members of my family live, other than myself. I took that time to think about my dad. God I missed him, haven't seen him in years. Sometimes I see his smiling face, and then it's gone.

"Derek its fine" I whispered.

"h-How do you know my name"

"Because someone is calling it from that way" I pointed in the direction of Lyle house. "Sounds feminine soft"

"C-Chloe" he muttered.

I went back to rubbing his back, I knew it would only be a partial change and it was horrible I know. I felt so bad for him, considering my bitten transformation, had only one run through. But his would have at least 2 or 3.

Then it was finally over, Derek stood up and walked away muttering a small thank you as beads of sweat still ran down his neck….

I think I have a crush….

**OMG you all are awesome I got so many comments all tighter pretty happy WOOT WOOT. Anyway new question**

**Favorite… Action or Romance Movie**

**Twilight is not welcome in my comments.**

**Bie!**


End file.
